Eric and David Kill the The Wiggles and gets ungrounded
Eric and David Kill The Wiggles and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video by RocketPowerGal24, published on August 2nd 2015. Scripted written by Kosta Karatzovalis Cast Eric-Himself David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack Anthony-Simon Jeff-Lawrence Greg-Alan Murray-Brian Ivy-herself E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate RocketPowerGal24-Julie Announcer-Professor Transcript Eric: Man, I can't believe that got grounded for seeking out to the movies and see Inside Out while grounded about a last month! But what should I do anyways? I know, I will watch The Incredibles on DVD. Ha (x15)! (Eric turns on the TV but suddenly) Eric: Wait a Minute! Announcer: Coming up next on PBS Kids, it's the Wiggles! Eric: OH (x40)! WHAT THE HELL, I FOUGHT DAVID AND I KILLED THE WIGGLES TWO YEARS AGO, AND THEY'RE BACK. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! David: Eric, What's going on, why are you shouting? Eric: David, do you remember two years ago when we killed the Wiggles until we've got grounded because it was Ivy's favorite show next to Barney and Friends and the Teletubbies, right! David: Oh my god, The Wiggles it's back, impossible, how did they come back? Eric: Well we have to kill them again, and we will tell them the truth! David: OK, let's get our rifles under the couch! (So Eric and David grabs they rifles under the couch) David: Now it's time to Killed The Wiggles! Eric: On It! (At the concert) Eric: The Wiggles, first of all, how dare you came back to life! And second of all, me and David fought you're all dead! That's It David: We will kill you again! Greg: No (x15)! Murray: No (x15)! Jeff: No (x15)! Anthony: No (x15) David: Too bad! Once again, you are... Eric: Going... David: To... Eric: Hell.. (Fight is censored) Eric: Yay, we killed The Wiggles again! David: Let's go home and tell Mom and Dad! (At home) E/D's Dad: Boys, thank you for killing The Wiggles, actually, the good news is that we hate the Wiggles because they're! But Anyways, you both are ungrounded for life! E/D's Mom: That was so cool! E/D's Dad: And also Eric, you are ungrounded since your seek out in theatres to see Inside Out! E/D's Mom: You can do whatever you what! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why did you both killed the Wiggles again, they're one of my favorite Baby shows of all time and you ruined my memories! You both should be grounded for what you did! And Also, Mommy and Daddy, I thought you liked the Wiggles! E/D's Dad: Look, I know you like the Wiggles however, we don't like the Wiggles better because they're stupid like I said! E/D's Mom: This time you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of The Wiggles! This means you will be forced to watch Lloyd in Space for the rest of your life. RocketPowerGal24: I agree with your parents now go to your room now! Ivy: (running upstairs crying) E/D's Dad: You boys can do whatever you want now! Eric: Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad! (The End) Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:Grounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:2015 videos